Waiting on the Other Side
by notashamedtobe
Summary: An Eric/Sookie one-shot that shows us a glimpse of their future from my other fic, All Eric's Eve.


_**Okay, so this is totally a stand-alone, futuristic one-shot of **_All Eric's Eve_**. It may or may not contain clues to other story, but it is going to be a fun ride. Listen to the song first, if possible: http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=m8Ed8in9Qng You know the drill iwth the parenthesis. Enjoy.**_

I relax my shoulders and drop my head down, moving it in small circles to ease some of the tension in my neck. I roll my eyes as more drunken thoughts seep into my mind.

_Look at her ass in those shorts._

_Damn, she sure is fine._

_Wonder if she has bite marks on them tits of hers._

Really, after all this time, people still wonder about that crap? I wink at Lafayette before grabbing the food for one of my tables. I pass by Sam who gives me a small nod.

One of his waitresses had to be put on bed rest for the last two months of her pregnancy, so he called me to ask for help. Eric was miffed to say the least. I was just happy we've gotten back to solid ground enough that he knew he could count on me for this kind of favor.

I drop off the plates of food and pick up some empties before heading back to the bar. Sam walks over and places a hand on mine. His eyes are full of warmth, but not the romantic kind - not at all. That kind is strictly for Tara, his wife of nine months. He speaks quietly, knowing I can hear him above all the noise. "Thanks again, Sookie. You've been a godsend with Laurie out."

I wave away his gratitude. "You think nothing of it. Plus with Tara about to lose her mind, you needed someone who knows what they're doing and can help train another waitress when she finally allows you to hire one."

He runs a hand through his hair. "Sweet mercy, if I didn't love that woman like the sun rises I just might put a bullet in her ass myself," he says with frustration, but his words don't have an ounce of malice behind them. He looks at me, half laughing. "Did you hear why I had to turn away the girl that came in today?"

I shake my head. I look over at my tables quickly and see everything is groovy, so I sit myself on the free stool in front of me. "Nope, but I'm willing to bet it can't beat the reason for the guy last week."

Tara swore her gay-dar was going off the charts and into realms unknown from how the young man had been gawking at her husband. Sam straight out told her, the man, and the half-full bar that the only thing that would go up his ass would be a strap-on if his dearest wife wanted to try it out. The guy just about ran out while Tara and Sam argued before retreating to make up in his office for all to hear. We all seem to be in fear for how much more insane Tara can possibly get as her pregnancy progresses because she's only four months along now.

Sam lets out a bark of a laugh, pun totally intended. "Maybe not, last week was classic. Nope, she told me and Miss Anna Fair-twat, Tara's name, not mine, that no bottle-dyed butch lesbian was going to work at our bar while her tits grew to portions unimaginable just waiting for a sip of her milk."

I cover my gaping mouth. "She did not!"

Sam nods and I sense Lafayette behind me before he even answers, "The hell that knocked up hookah did. Ya shoulda seen that poor little white girl run outta here like her ass was lit up like the Fourth of July. Ya shoulda seen our Sam here. He didn't know whether to throttle Tara or measure her ever increasing bust."

Sam turns red to the tip of his ears while grumbling, "Shut up, Laf."

I laugh when Lafayette rolls his eyes before sauntering away, turning back just before rounding the corner to head to the kitchen. "Then again, from them noises coming out his office a few minutes later, he musta done the latter."

Sam throws his bar towel at Lafayette's head. I hop off my stool to check on my tables and then I feel _him_ rise. I look outside the front windows in his general direction before glancing at my watch, pouting slightly when I notice I won't be able to see Eric for a few more hours at least.

The rest of my shift seems to drag on until business finally starts to pick up. Hell, it's a Wednesday night, not even football season and the place is full.

I manage to find a moment to ask Sam his ideas about the crowd while he refills a couple of my drink orders. "What the hell is going on? You're packed tonight."

Sam just gives me a sly smile. "Here's your order, cherie. You're just going to have to wait and see."

Well isn't that some cryptic shit? Seems hanging out with Eric is rubbing off on Sam. I roll my eyes and head back to my tables. The older crowd seems to have disappeared and we're filled to the brim with young college types, twenty-something year-olds and definitely no one over the age of forty.

I stop in the middle of the room, hands on hips, and drop my shields.

_Damn, is it about time or what?_

_Wonder if the waitresses are going to join in or would that violate some labor laws?_

_Damn, Sookie ain't been in here in a minute. Now those are some titties that I would love to see._

_For the love of the lord, when the hell is the strip contest going to start and praise Jesus if Jason enters!_

My eyes snap open along with my jaw. I put my shields right back up and stomp over to Sam. I slam my hands down on the counter. "A strip contest?"

He nods with a sly grin on his face. "Well, cherie, you were the one that suggested Eric and I find common ground. Besides you, it's business. So we talked and he told me all about how profitable his Wednesday night contests were. Now that they no longer happen," Damn straight those things ended. The only one stripping for my Viking in hopes of a fuck and feed would be me, his blood-bonded wife in both human and vampire terms. "I thought well, why the hell not? With the baby coming, I can use the extra business. You said it yourself, Sook, this place is packed. Right now we're still getting good crowds, but summer's about to start and these college kids will be leaving. I figure we'll try it once a month during the summer season when business tends to lag."

I open my mouth, but promptly shut it. What the hell can I say? It's his bar and he's right. It's not just about him anymore. Or even Tara. They have a baby on the way. Just because it's crowded here tonight won't mean a damn if it's empty in two months though.

Thankfully, after Tara busted Sam's balls, or tightly squeezed them, they accepted the modest little three bedroom home we had built for them out back. It's just behind where his trailer used to be, yet far enough that the noise from the bar won't be a bother. And that's only after I had to practically tie her down to make her see reason.

I also placed wards around the property because after everything that's happened, there's no harm in being extra cautious with those I love. Yeah, you can say I finally got around to Eric's way of seeing things. Just because it's all good now, doesn't mean it won't turn to shit right after I blink.

Biting my tongue, I just nod and go on about my business bussing some tables. Seems most people are done with eating and are more parched than anything else. Order for pitcher after pitcher of beer is keeping Sam busy, along with some college coeds that like the fruity stuff.

Lafayette saunters past me to go lower the lights to signal the start of the contest. He saunters because, really, I don't think the man knows how to do anything but. It seems as though Sam must really have faith in Eric's idea since he put up some fancy-schmancy track lighting above the bar in preparation just for tonight.

One of the aforementioned coeds immediately gets up to drop some money in the jukebox. She picks some Sugarland song, "Stuck Like Glue", to dance to. Her perkiness makes some the other ladies present roll their eyes, but she has rhythm and the fellas seem quite fond of her. Well, until, she decides to dip it low in front of Sam. He is clueless as to what to do, but Laf has no problems putting her in her place.

"Now sugah, unless you want to get cut up by his wife, my not-as-fine cousin, I suggest you back that ass up somewhere else." She blushes from embarrassment, but Lafayette just waves her on. "Now git."

A couple more lackluster performances get the crowd more riled up for something better. They've all heard of, or even seen, these nights over at Fangtasia, so they know what they're seeing here is pretty tame in comparison.

One girl gets a clue and drops $20 on the bar before grabbing one of the soda hoses to spray herself down with. Um, yeah the crowd goes wild, but Sam looks as if he's about to have a Tara-tantrum with the mess the chick is leaving on his bar and floor.

Then she really gets the crowd riled up when she whips off her t-shirt and straddles Andy on the bar stool he's sitting on. The man doesn't know if he's going to bust a nut or push the girl off so he can finish his beer. The way his eyes roll back in his head just a bit makes me think it's the first and I don't need to be a mind reader to know that.

With that, she finishes and good-naturedly takes the rag Sam practically throws at her while he mops up the mess behind the bar. It isn't long before the door opens and the catcalls really begin.

Jason walks in as if he owns the place. I swear being nearly drained, finding out he's a 1/8 fairy and let's not even get into our familial ties, have done absolutely nothing for my brother's half a brain cell. He might actually be the slightest bit more stupid than before, but he struts as if his cock can create rainbows. How do I even love him?

A small smile flits across my face as he winks at me from across the room. Hoyt and Jessica wave to me before sitting in a booth as Jason begins to make his rounds. I make sure that my shields are all the way up because I do not want to hear about his plans or the plans of some of the women and men around here about my brother.

I make my way over to the newlyweds to take a breather as all the customers praise Jason Stackhouse and the show he's about to put on. Jessica giggles at something Hoyt says before looking at me. "Hey Sook. Um, how you going to deal..."

I finish for her, "With my brother shaking his money-maker?" I roll my eyes. "I'll go step out back for a quick break. I do not need to see him naked again. That one time when he snuck in through my window instead of his own after Sheila DuPont threw his clothes into our pond was enough to last two or three lifetimes."

Hoyt busts up laughing, "Holy crap, I remember that. He called her by her sister's name while they..." He blushes and Jessica makes doe eyes at him. I smile. "...well, ya know."

Jessica must make a gesture I didn't see because the boy just about jumps out of his seat onto my lap across the table. He glares at her, furiously blushing, while she giggles some more. She leans over and kisses the tip of his nose. "Oh, honey, relax. I'm just teasing."

I can't help but throw in, "Yes, but he really wants the pay off."

Jessica bursts into a full blown laugh as Hoyt turns even redder. I lick my lips. All the blood rushing through his veins and the wild thumping of his heart makes me ache. I shake my head, trying to bury my urges. I only feed from my Vampire.

I look over at Jessica, who is watching me closely. I smile and she gives me a small nod. She knows how the bloodlust can sometimes just smack you in the face. I take a few calming breaths and get myself under control and Hoyt's none the wiser.

Before we can continue talking, eerily familiar music starts to play. I groan loudly along with Hoyt. Typical Jason. Def Leppard's "Rocket_" _blares through Merlotte's. This song had been Jason's summer anthem for who knows how many years, including all of his mullet ones. I get up as the music gives way to the lyrics. Using my speed, I'm out the back door and leaning against the wall in an instant when my phone buzzes.

I answer it quickly, sighing when I hear his voice. _"Wife, whatever could be annoying you so much this evening?"_

I groan, "My brother is in the bar, as we speak, taking off his clothes to Def Leppard. I should be blaming you for this. Really, Eric? You got Sam to do his own amateur strip night?"

He laughs in my ear and it warms my heart. _"Sookie, you were the one that wanted us to play in the sandbox together. He asked my advice about better promoting his business. Since someone no longer wanted them to take place at Fangtasia, I offered it as a suggestion."_

I roll my eyes, "You're so full of shit, pal. You know damn well it wasn't only me that wanted them gone."

He sighs, _"Ah, yes, I abhorred how some of the vermin thought they could entice you away from me. Or worse, join us. Lover, go back inside."_

Eric promptly hangs up and I get a familiar fluttering feeling in my tummy, which is strange since he's supposed to be in Shreveport. I head back inside and am more than relieved to see Jason wearing an apron over his tighty-whiteys. People are patting his back and I just try to ignore the occasional butt grab.

Suddenly, a hush falls over the crowd as if the Pope himself walked in. I look up and my mouth immediately waters. The only sound in the room is of those breathing - panting actually- and the creaking hinges of the door that needs to be oiled.

He stands there by the hostess bar in a black leather trench coat even though it's hot as Hades outside. He has on black designer sunglasses that shield the oceans of his eyes from me. He's wearing his shit-kicker boots and some very snug jeans that I know show off his Prime Grade ass.

My incisors almost nick my tongue in response to thinking of Eric's very bitable butt. I curse in my mind. Pam finds them to be oh-so adorable. Knowing Pam, she might put me in one of those fancy cat carriers the way she goes on and on about my "pussy fangs". She mentioned something about a Tiffany collar that would offset them beautifully.

I bite my lip with my incisors and draw blood. He eyes me hungrily as the scent hits him. No one says anything. No one moves. It's as if they're all frozen.

He takes off his sunglasses and places them in the pocket of the coat, which I now notice is suspiciously closed. He winks at me and then it finally dawns on me why he's here. Strip night at Merlotte's? Oh, the devil. He wouldn't dare.

He licks his lips as if he's reading my mind, which he just might be. He walks past some people, whose mouths are damn near on the mouth, over to the jukebox. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dollar to feed into the machine.

He makes his selection and a familiar melody fills the air. I just stare at his back as he cracks his neck. He turns around and eye fucks me. Suddenly, I am very aware of the rapid beating of the hearts all around, which alerts me that my shields are weakening, but it's okay because my heart is thumping for the very same reason.

The instrumental goes on and I guess my vampire has found a remix because the lyrics should have started already. He turns around and starts to slowly unbutton his coat. God, I might be drooling. I look at the girl next to me and see that she really is. I roll my eyes at her and turn back to my Viking.

Finally, all the buttons are undone and he sweeps open the coat, exposing a sheer black, deep v-neck. He lets the coat fall to the floor at his feet. The t-shirt is so thin you can even see the hint of my name on his chest, right where his heart should beat. Gotta love Fairy magic!

He starts to move towards the bar to the tune of the music. His hips sway this way and that way and I'm as mesmerized as everyone else. He stops in front of one of the local schoolteachers and, Holy Christ, dips it low just like I've seen from Laf and in some racier videos. The poor dear just about falls off her barstool, but my Viking, ever a gentleman, steadies her before moving on.

He shimmies, turns, gyrates and winds up on top of the bar. He lost his boots along the way. He licks his lips, fangs peeking through, before whipping off his shirt. He aimlessly tosses it amongst the crowd and it starts off a feeding frenzy. There's even about to be some hair pulling until Jessica stands in the middle of the crowd, fangs bared. That's all it takes to end the almost-scuffle between the two ladies. Eric just laughs as he continues to grind on the bar and the lyrics finally start.

_Truth of the matter is I'm complicated_

_You're as straight as they come_

_You go 'bout your day baby_

_While I hide from the sun_

_It's better if you don't understand_

_Cause you won't know what it's like until you try_

_You know I ... I've been waiting on the other side_

_And you, all you gotta do is cross the line_

_I could wait a whole life time but you just gotta decide_

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other_

_Waiting on the other side_

He had gotten me Bruno Mars' CD after I heard one of his songs on Glee. Yes, my vampire is a closet Gleek, but I digress. I feel so in love whenever I hear this song that I jokingly told Eric it could be our theme song.

As of right now, it's our ringtone for one another. Pam thinks we're positively sickening. Mind you, Damon's ringtone for her is "Baby Got Back". I think she's threatened to rip a certain appendage from his person if he doesn't change it, but he laughs it off because said appendage is way too vital to her carnal pleasures. He's right.

_We would live forever who could ask for more_

_You could die if you wanted, but baby what for_

_It's better if you don't understand_

_And you won't know what it's like until you try_

Eric jumps down and lands in front of me. He moves around me like a lion stalking its prey. His hands run along my bare arms and down my sides, teasing my breasts with the lightest of touches. I actually whimper and some girl next to me curses out loud when he actually cups them for the briefest of moments. His hands slide along my outer thighs and calves before running back up as he slowly bends down in front of me. He blows a cool breath across my crotch before snapping up and licking off the blood that had pooled on my bottom lip. The lust that flows through our bond makes my breath catch and as I peek down I can see his Viking Longship starting to stir. He whispers quietly, knowing I can hear him, "Jag älskar dig."

_You know I ...I've been waiting on the other side_

_And you, all you gotta do is cross the line_

_I could wait a whole life time but you just gotta decide_

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other_

_Waiting on the other side_

He does some spin thing that would make the homies in those _Step Up_ movies weep with jealousy before jumping back onto the bar. Eric's playing with the waistband of his jeans when Lafayette gets up next to him. Laf lip-syncs B.o.B.'s part and, sweet Lord, he's wearing hot-pink hot-pants and a mesh tank. When the hell did he even change? I guess Eric's been planning this evening's performance. Everyone in town knows Lafayette plays, bats, and pinch-hits for the other team, but with the way he's shaking things, they just don't give a damn.

_If they say life's a dream call this insomnia_

_Cause this ain't Wonderland, it damn sure ain't Narnia_

_And once you cross the line_

_You can't change your mind_

_Yeah I'm a monster but I'm no Frankenstein_

_And quite frankly_

_I've been feeling insane in between my eyes_

_I really can't explain what I feel inside_

_If you knew what I was you's would run and hide_

_Many have tried to go into the night_

_Cross over the line and come back alive_

_But that's the price we pay when we living on the other side_

_You know I...I've been waiting on the other side_

_And you, all you gotta do is cross the line_

_I could wait a whole life time but you just gotta decide_

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other_

_Waiting on the other side_

Sometime during the rap verse, Eric actually smacks Laf's behind, igniting a new frenzy amongst the crowd. I sneak a quick peek at Jason and see he's sulking. I'm about to walk over to console him when I hear a loud ripping of fabric and a collective gasp roars through the crowd.

My Viking is standing on the bar in nothing more than a hot pink, itsy-bitsy thong with ties on the side! Mother of God, is he insane? He has his back to the crowd. And crap, Laf has a matching one on, full on bouncing what his mama gave him in front of a bunch of horny, drunk patrons.

As the song dies down, Eric spins around once more and - he wouldn't dare - Laf unties the sides and it falls to the floor. Laf winks at me before jumping down while women are clamoring to pull Eric down to get a peek at MY Viking's sword as he gives us his back.

_It's better if you don't understand_

_It's better if you don't understand_

The song ends and Eric is finally about to turn around to face the crowd. I can see that he is cupping himself; but let's be realistic, even his large hands can't cover the massiveness that is his gracious plenty. Women are throwing money at him. Catcalling. Sexual innuendos. I feel his amusement while my jealousy and bitchiness flood the bond.

I feel myself being overcome by my power. I look down at my hands and sure enough, they're glowing. I look at Eric and see his eyes hooded with lust as he turns his head to look at me over his shoulder. The evidence of my arousal is dripping down my leg and the seam of my shorts will be drenched momentarily. Sam and Jessica seem to feel/smell the sexual tension between us and try to clear the bar out, but they're not having any luck.

I march right up to one woman who dares put her hands on what's mine. I yank her hand back and she yelps as if burned, which might be the case given my anger. The bitch saw that he came up to _me_. That he touched only _me_. That he spoke only to _me_. Notice the key word is me.

I growl out, "He's mine."

She rolls her eyes, "Back off honey. I..."

I grab her face in my hands and the crowd falls silent as I lift her up because she's a good half a foot off the floor. I look at her before scanning the crowd, my canines peeking through my wicked smile. "He is mine and you all are going to get the flying fuck out of here." Everyone is frozen still and completely silent.

I release her and let my hands burn brighter. My power flows through me, making my hair fly about my face. Eric's so turned on by my powerful display that he's about to fuck me where I stand. His desire, only matched by my own, makes my knees buckle. "NOW!"

It's like a stampede as they run away in fear. Only Sam, Jessica, Hoyt and Lafayette are left. The very noticeable bulges in the jeans of both Sam and Hoyt let me know the surge of power and lust that is flowing from me is affecting them as well. Jessica's eyes are burning into me, as she presses her body against Hoyt's. They take off, her using vampire speed to whisk him away and take the edge off from the obvious arousal they both felt.

Sam grits out through clenched teeth, "I want to see this place still standing in the morning."

Eric jumps down to stand behind me. His arousal trapped between the two of us. I can feel my wetness start to slide down the inside of my thighs. "You shall, Shifter. Go home to your wife and burn off some of that energy."

Sam snarls at him, but takes off quickly. I am about to pillage Eric when he motions to Lafayette. Lafayette says nothing as he eagerly leans on the bar, erection about to burst through the tiny scrap of fabric covering him. He licks his lips seductively while eyeballing Eric's – no, my - dick, before asking, "Can I watch?"

My head moves of its own accord, shaking a most definite no. He pouts, "Pam's right. You two are spoilsports. She's let me watch her and Damon."

My eyes just about pop out of my head with that reveal. "Oh my goodness, too much information. Go away, Laf."

He laughs while he leaves, as Eric and I try to resist each other for just another moment. We'll know when he's gone. I distance myself from my husband, whose erection is standing straight out, weeping at the tip. I watch him as I quickly roll down my shorts and panties. I throw them to him and he presses them to his face, sucking my juices out of them.

He pulls them away from his face, my juices glistening on his fangs. "More."

I have no time to react. He seizes me and has me spread out on the bar as he falls to his knees. His tongue quickly licks my wet slit as his fingers slide into me. I cannot help but cry out his name.

Finally, we hear Laf's car peel out of the parking lot. I don't have time to blink when he's impaling me with his dick. I'm bent over the bar, feet dangling in the air as he slides into me. Pound. Slam. Thrust. Push. Fuck, it feels so good.

He yanks a handful of my hair in his hand, as he grunts into my ear, "I felt your bloodlust before I arrived. Who did you desire?"

A quick pinch to my nipple follows his roughly spoken words. I cum immediately, barely panting out, "No one...god, yes...more...it was...ugh, Eric...Hoyt...he blushed, but it's you I want...fuck, you I need..."

His movements get even more violent after my admission. Somehow I manage to haul myself away from him slightly and I wink before teleporting to the pool table.

I splay my legs wide open, as I watch him walk towards me while I finger myself. He climbs onto the table, yanking the hanging light fixture out of the ceiling to make more room for him. The dust falling on us doesn't stop us. He drops the offending thing onto the floor before dropping his face between my legs.

He licks around my fingers and even manages to tease my clit before sinking his fangs into my thigh. I scream as the orgasm blinds me. He moves up my body, licking my essence off my fingers, positioning himself.

He grabs hold of his erection and rubs it along my lady bits before entering me - so slowly. Gone is the primal urge to mate; now he is making love to me. My body relaxes as he goes so deep inside me. I wrap my legs around his waist as he kisses me. He pulls back so I can bury my head in the crook of his neck as he moves inside me. I can't resist any longer and sink my fangs into him. His cock explodes inside me as I drink from him, triggering another release of my own.

My head falls back as he gently wipes some hair from my face. He presses soft kisses to my jaw before whispering, "Happy Anniversary, Wife."

I look at him, love in our eyes, hearts and bond. "Happy Anniversary, Husband." I wiggle my hips and giggle as I feel him harden inside me. I smile at him and lick his lips before asking, "Was that Laf's thong or your own?"

He laughs and loves me for the rest of the night, and those to follow.

**_Thanks to my beta, krystal214, for all her feedback and correcting skills. _**

**_Jag älskar dig - I love you_**


End file.
